A Deal with the Devil : Ciel X Reader
by zyxJupiterxyz
Summary: Sebastian has made a deal with you. Not for your unattainable soul, but for you to help protect the Young Master. In return, he will grant you your one and only wish. What is this wish? You'll just have to start reading to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Ciel X Reader ~ A Deal with the Devil

+ . . : Chapter One : . . +

Kuroshitsuji(Black Butler)/Characters © Yana Toboso

Scenario/Plot © Reilly Mackay

(You are a 13 year old girl working as a maid being trained by Mey-Rin, but also a reaper who made a deal with Sebastian that as long as you don't kill anyone in the mansion or anyone he asks you not to kill, then he would grant your one and only wish.)

"Mey-Rin! Watch out!" you yell as you rush over to the other side of the room to grab the plates falling out of her hands. You were too slow, but luckily Sebastian was there in time to save all of the plates from their terrible fate.

"Now, you two, let's do this as quickly and _quietly_ as possible." He says, glaring at Mey-Rin.

"Yes Sebastian," The two of you reply simultaneously.

"Oh, I'll be able to put them away like that someday, yes I will!" Mey-Rin says confidently as Sebastian leaves the room. You smirk as you go back to polishing the silver.

"[name], I need your help with something! Come with me now," Ciel bursts into the room.

"Y-yes, right away young master!" You reply, leaving the knives on the table behind you. You wonder about what Ciel might want your help with.

"There," He says as we arrived in his room, pointing to part of his ceiling, "In the corner. Sebastian won't kill it and it's been bugging me all day."

"Alright, but. . . I-I may need a. . . uh. . . l-ladder?" You stutter.

You have a horrible fear of spiders, so big that just seeing a small one sends shivers up your spine.

"You know where to get them, don't you, [name]?" Ciel smugly replies as you bow and fetch yourself the ladder and a handkerchief. You set the ladder up to the wall in the least awkward position possible. Just as you are about to grab the spider, it crawls up your arm.

You lose control of the ladder and it comes falling right towards Ciel. You see the fear in his eyes.

"Young Master! Look out!" You say as you shield his body from the ladder with your own.

The both of you blush as you realize you are nose-to-nose. You make awkward eye contact for a moment before his eyes cower away from yours.

"Are you alright, Young Master?" You say, trying to hold back your own pained expression.

"I'm f-fine," he stutters, still blushing, "But you look otherwise." He gestures to the floor around the two of you and you watch your own blood drip into puddles next to Ciel.

You smack the ground right next to Ciel's ear and he winces at the noise.

"Got it," You smile, "I'll clean up this mess immediately, Young Master."

"If you're talking about the blood, I'll just get Mey-Rin to clean it up. I'll get Sebastian to bandage you up and mend your dress right now.

"Thank you, Young Master. I am truly unworthy of your kindness." You sincerely reply, bowing, but the wincing and realizing the pain you are in.

He blushes again as he rings the bell for Sebastian to come get you

"Now, [name], this may sting a little. Just try not to make too much noise or else you'll scare the young master," Sebastian says, "Roll over onto your stomach."

You do as Sebastian says. And what he said about a little was a huge understatement.

Huge.

You bite your lip and let out a quiet, almost inaudible, whine as Sebastian sticks a needle through your skin. The worst part? He had to go _up_ through you're skin after that. What is this called, maybe stitches? I know Finny had got these before, you could see the scars on his back.

"Are you all right, [name]?" Sebastian asks you.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you," You reply quickly since you know if you talk for too long you'll end up crying like a baby. He smiles demonically as he turns back to sewing you up.

About twenty minutes later, Sebastian is finishing with the stitching.

"One more," He says as tears stream down your face. You're in too rough a shape to talk by now. He pulls the string and that makes it even more painful. Them finally, he bandages your back up. The bandage is so stiff that you have trouble bending down. Then you realize you were just crying, so you wipe your tears away. You are dressed only in your underclothes when Ciel walks in.

"Agh!" You scream as he stares and blushes at you.

"Put some clothes on!" He says imperatively, blushing even more.

"Y-yes, young master," You say, bowing slightly so as not to show too much pain on your face.

Just as you're about go, however, he blocks the door. You step back and don't understand why he's doing what he is.

"Sebastian," he says, "Go fetch [name] some clothes."

"Yes, my lord."

As Sebastian leaves the room, Ciel walks up to you and laughs.

"My god, you're so scrawny! Even through the thick bandages I can count your ribs!" He remarks.

You haven't actually noticed this until now, so you're kind of fascinated at the fact. Your hip bones are extremely prominent, and, as a matter of fact, you can count your ribs.

And you have an odd number of them.

"Anyways, how are you feeling, [name]?" Ciel asks you.

"I'm fine, thank you." You reply, taken aback by his kindness.

"That was quite the fall you had," Ciel continues, "Did you hear Mey-Rin scream? She was sure somebody died in there, there was so much blood!"

You laugh along with him, even though it hurts enough just to breathe.

"I'm glad. . . you aren't dead." Ciel says quietly, blushing. "Oh, and one more thing."

"Yes? What is it?" You ask him.

"Thank you." He says.

Well, that's sure not like him.

"[name], is this all right for you to wear?" Sebastian asks, walking into the room holding out your usual outfit you wear when you aren't working. A white button-up shirt and a short green skirt with green suspenders. An outfit that has always got me attention from everyone.

"If you'll excuse me," You say, quietly leaving the room. It's only then when you realize you haven't dressed yet, so you quickly put on you clothes and slip on your knee-high maid socks and shoes.

"Oh, and [name]," Sebastian says as you slip on your shoe, "You are relieved of your duty until next Wednesday."

"Thank you so much, Sebastian!" You say, eyes sparkling.

"It's nothing, really, I want Mey-Rin and yourself in good shape, even if it means only having one maid for six days. And besides, it's the least I could do, considering our little 'deal'."

You nod and hurry down the hall towards the study, where Mey-Rin usually cleans at this time of day.

"[name], you're alright!" She says, jumping towards you and hugging you, "I was sure you'd be dead!, yes I was"

"Unless you let go of me, then I may be!" You manage to say as Mey-Rin squeezes you hard enough to make you suffocate.

"Agh! I'm sorry! Oh please forgive me!"

"It's okay, I'm fine now! I'm just lucky you weren't Finny," you smile, giggling with her.

"Don't worry, I haven't told him, so you're safe!" Mey-Rin whispers into my ear as she leaves the room.

"Thank you," you whisper when she leaves the room, "For everything."

"I'll be leaving for the day," Sebastian says, "If there's anything urgent, just tell Finny to get me."

"Yes, Sebastian," You, Mey-Rin, Finny and Bardroy say.

"Ho, ho, ho." Tanaka appears from behind you, surprising you.

"[name], can you take care of Ciel today, since you aren't working as a maid for the time being?" Sebastian asks you.

"Yes, Sebastian," you smile smugly at him, "For it is the least I can do, considering our little 'deal'."

Mey-Rin's face goes as red as a tomato.

"D-deal?" She manages to get out before scurrying to her quarters, muttering things under her breath.

"Well then, I'll be off!" Sebastian smile as he steps into the carriage, Tanaka moving up to the drivers seat.

Bardroy and Finny start chatting as they into the estate, so I grab Ciel's hand and follow.

"You don't mind, do you?" He asks me as we enter the study, "You know, being my Butler for the day?"

"Not at all."

"Good," He says pompously, "Now, go make me some tea."

"Right away, young master." You bow, then remember the pain in your back You aren't wearing you're maids outfit, so you feel kind of out-of-place at the moment.

"Hey, Bard? Do you know what kind of tea Ciel likes?"

"Nope," he replies, about to set some dynamite off.

"Bardroy! You idiot, what in the bloody hell are you doing?" You yell at him, snatching the explosives out of his hands. "Come on man, this has to stop!"

"Sorry," He laughs, "Kind of slipped my mind!"

You glare at him and go back to selecting the tea. There seems to be quite a bit of earl grey, so it's probably a good guess he likes that. You set the kettle on the stove and sit down next to it.

"Bard, you're too reckless. Have you ever thought about what might happen to others when you try blowing up stuff?" I tell him

"They do too?"

"Precisely. Now, how do you think Sebastian would feel if you blew up the both of us?"

"I don't think he'd really care. If anything, he'd be mad that he had to scrape us up from the ground." Bardroy says, chuckling.

"You should stop laughing at your own jokes, Bardroy." You say, glaring.

He is surprised by how serious you are. Usually you're really quiet and happy, but you are being quite serious now.

"Okay, listen here, you damned bloke," Bardroy starts, "What the hell do you think your problem is. This is a free world, in case you didn't know. I can do whatever the hell I want to."

"Well, in case _you_ didn't kn—" you began to say as the kettle whistled. You got out the tea set quickly and then left.

"You're damn lucky that kettle went off. It saved you one hell of a mouthful." You say as the door closes behind you

"Well, what type is it?" Ciel says impatiently as you pour his tea.

"It's earl grey, young master," you reply with a smile, noticing Ciel makes a face. "Is it not to your liking?"

"No, I do enjoy this. You just sound so much like Sebastian right now."

"Well, I am supposed to be your butler today, am I not?"

Ciel smirks as he drinks the tea.

"[name], can I ask you something?" Ciel asks you as he finishes up his tea.

"Sure, I don't see why not." You say in return.

"How much does your back really hurt?"

You are kind of surprised at the question. It's only now that you realize how much nicer Ciel is to you than the rest of the servants.

"You want the truth?" You answer him with another question.

"Yes"

There is a long pause.

"The pain is almost unbearable. My back feels like someone is constantly swiping at it with a knife," you say, almost to yourself. You watch as Ciel's reaction goes from amused to hysterical. He was completely shocked at your answer.

"But I will do anything it takes to please the young master." You finish with a smile, now facing Ciel. He looks like he could throw up at any point now.

"About that name, 'young master'," Ciel says, after a long silence, "Please, just call me Ciel. I hate being called 'young master'."

"Your wish is my command," you giggle as Ciel makes an odd face, which you can tell if it's happy or sad or angry.

Maybe it's all three.

Ciel sets his tea cup down in a loud and obnoxious manner.

"What is it, youn— Ciel?" you ask him.

"Well," He says, blushing harder than anyone you've seen before.

"Usually, I take a bath about now."

"Heh?"


	2. Chapter 2

+ . . : Chapter Two : . . +

"Ciel, I've finished running the bath. . . don't worry, my eyes are covered," You say as Ciel opens the door.

"Alright, [name], you're okay to look now," Ciel says to you as he lowers himself into the water.

"So. . . what exactly am I supposed to do?" You ask him, walking toward the tub.

"Well, you can start by washing my back, I guess." He hands me the soap and I start.

You notice now how smooth Ciel's skin is. It's not dry like yours, but full of moisture and there's not a blemish in sight.

And then you notice something. A pentagram with some foreign words around it.

'_What an odd place to have the Faustian sign_,' you think, and then go back to scrubbing.

Once you've finished, he asks you to wash his hair.

It's so silky and soft. The color is most beautiful, and it is cut so precisely that it almost looks like a doll's.

How could God have created such a fine being?

Wait, no, that's not right. The Ciel here right now is not created by God, but by the Devil.

"Hand me that towel," Ciel commands. You obey him and get it immediately, patting his hair dry and then placing it on his shoulders.

"I'm getting out now, so close your eyes again."

"Very well," You say, facing the wall. You hear him get out of the tub, water splashing onto the floor. He begins drying off the rest of himself, tying the towel around his waist, and then starts walking towards the door.

And then you hear him slip.

"Ciel!" You yell, running towards him, grabbing him before he hits the ground. You catch him by the insides of your elbows on his upper arms, which you know may hurt him, so you stand Ciel up and let him go.

That's when I realized his towel had fallen.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" You say, turning around and covering your eyes again.

Instead of what you expected Ciel to do, which was leave the room quickly and quietly, he walks up to you and puts his hand on your shoulder.

"You saved me there," He begins. . .

"Thank you."

Ciel makes you scrub his floors 'until they sparkle', so you do as your told. You can't help but get mad with yourself every couple of minutes.

'_I messed up bad. Sebastian is going to have me killed!_' You say to yourself.

Oh, wait. He can't do that. Not considering the details of our deal.

"Ciel? How's this?" You ask, showcasing the floor and all of it's sparkling beauty.

He lifts his head up over the paperwork he is reading through.

"Perfect," He smirks.

"Now what would you like me to do?"

"Take a rest."

"A rest? But why? I am supposed to be you butler, aren't I?" You reply, bewildered. Usually, Ciel is like one of thosepeople who only care about themselves. But you realize now that he cares about you.

"You think that matters?" He says, going back to his paper work, "Your back won't get any better by constantly working like you are now. I could see it in your face while you were scrubbing, and I'm surprised you're still standingafter all I've put you through."

"Alright, if that's what you wish, Ciel." You say, bowing and then leaving the room.

"I'll call you back when Sebastian gets here so you can explain yourself why you are off duty_"_

You close the door quietly and walk downstairs, admiring the spacious mansion.The drapes, made of the finest silk. The mahogany staircase and all of it's gold trimming.

"Good afternoon, [name]," Sebastian says as he enters the foyer.

"Hello, Sebastian. How was your trip?" You ask him.

"It was fine, thank you. How was yours?"

"Just as well," You say, preparing to say more, but Ciel walks in and you don't continue_._

"Did you finish the work you've been assigned, Ciel?" Sebastian asks him.

"Yes. Did _you_?"

"Why of course, my lord, what a question." He responds. "And how was [name]?"

Ciellooks at you for a moment, makes brief eye contact, and then responds.

"She was wonderful." He smirks at you and you blush. Sebastian is taken aback by this.

Ciel never smiles.

"That's great to hear. [name], Thank you for serving the young lord so well. You may take your leave."

"Thank you, Sebastian," you reply, turning and walking to your quarters.

"No, thank _you_, [name]." You turn around again, bowing and wincing in pain.

'_I have to stop doing that,_' you say to yourself.

"Are you alright?" Ciel asks you.

"Yes, I'm fine Ciel, no need to worry."

Sebastian's eyes grow wideto your response. He grabs you by your shoulderand holds you against the wall. He digs his fingernails into your shoulder hard enough to draw blood.

"You. . . You dare call the young lordby his first name? You, a meager servant, just tossing it around like it's nothing?" He says, eyes blazing.

"B-but," you start, but before you could finish Sebastian pulls a knife to the front of your jaw and propping your head up.

"Sebastian! Stop this at once! You can't kill her!"

"You ungrateful little bastard, you shouldn't have bean here in the first place!" He screams, digging the knife upwards. You could feel the knife pierce through your jaw and scrape the back of your top teeth as the blood trickles down to your collar bone and drips off from there.

"Sebastian!" Ciel yells as you see him run towards you. "You idiot, what the hell is your problem?" He throws Sebastian off of you and you drop to the floor, barely conscious.

"You don't care that [name] calls you that?" You hear Sebastian say through your misty thoughts. You can taste the blood from your mouth as it forms a pool around your head.

"If I minded," Ciel says, "Then why would I have _asked_ her to call me that?"

You begin to black out now, completely oblivious to the world. You try and move, even just fidget, but you can't. No noise will come out of your mouth. You are helpless.

'_Ciel, help me,_' you try and say. '_Save me._'

Before you completely black out, you see Sebastian turn around in horror. You want to yell, scream, even fight back.

But it's too late for that.

When you surface again, you see Ciel hovering over you with an odd expression on his face.

"Thank god! You're alright!" He screams, grabbing you by the sides and squeezing you.

'_Now, I wouldn't go saying I'm okay_.' You say to yourself

"We were worried sick, yes we were!" Mey-Rin jumps up in excitement to see that you're not dead.

You sit up, propping yourself up on one arm and ruffing up your hair. Your thoughts were all a jumble. You couldn't tell up from down or right from wrong. Everyone was in the room. Finni, Tanaka, even Bard.

And Sebastian, with his head held low.

"You guys, I'm fine now! Don't worry!" You say, trying to be cheerful. However, your current situation is not exactly the most pleasant one. Your back has just barely healed, your mouth is almost too sore to talk, and the skin on your left shoulder is completely peeled off.

"Come on guys, let's let her have some peace," Finny says, corralling the rest of the people out of the room.

Everyone except Sebastian, who stayed in his chair. After everyone leaves the room, he approaches you.

"I'm truly sorry, [name], I hadn't realized the situation and I guess I overreac—" He says

"You broke our promise, Sebastian." You say bluntly.

"How so?"

"You do _exactly_ as Ciel tells you, correct?"

"Yes."

"Did he, or did he _not_ tell you to stop threatening me? To stop trying to kill me?"

No response.

"I can tell where this is going," He says finally. "I promise, I won't lose my head again."

"Good. Now, I'm tired, so if you'd please?" You say, pointing to the door.

"Of course."

It's been a week since the little 'situation' with Sebastian. Your mouth is pretty much completely healed, but your shoulder is still covered in bandages. However, you have decided to go back to your maid work. It's the early hours of the morning, but you haven't slept all night. You just sit watching the other servants sleep peacefully, and you envy them. For being normal humans.

You've always hated the fact that you're a reaper. Your once normal colored eyes are now the color of ripe Granny Smithsand lemons. Everyone considers you to be geneticallyunstable because of this and your overly pale skin, unable to burn.

Only a select few know that your really just a reaper. You have to wear those God awful glasses even though they don't fit your face. You can see fine without them, too, but it's just protocol for being a reaper. Thankfully, since you've been working here, William has been light with the workload.

A noise from outside startles you out of your thoughts. Who is that outside the window?

"Grell?" You say quietly, "What the hell are you doing here? Hasn't Sebastian set a restraining order against you?"

"Oh, Bassie? As long as he doesn't see me, everythings alright!" He winks and you groan.

'_Jeez, he's even girlier than me,_' You think.

You open the window and climb out, still wearing the green skirt and cotton shirt from the night before.

"What do you want?" You ask him, clearly showing your irritation.

"Well, there's been this whole scandal downtown, and the old man, Will, wants us to go and collect all the souls. The Yard hasn't even figured out about this yet!"

"Okay, okay, just let me grab my scythe." You sigh, turning back around.

Your scythe, the only thing, other than Ciel, that you will gaurd with your life.

A four foot katana, stainless. The base is a special, sturdy metal that even the richest person would have trouble getting. You keep it in you mattress, tucked under all of your blankets and such.

"Come on, hurry your little ass over here." Grell moans.

"I'm not a donkey, don't talk to me like that."

"Whatever, you old bloke."

"In case you didn't know, I'm younger than you." Your childish banter continues, and believe it or not, you and Grell are actually good friends

As soon as you make it to the scene, you have to plug your nose. The smell of decay after just a few hours is overwhelming.

"Well, let's get to it. Only a matter of time before the Yard gets here."

"Yeah, yeah."

You do as Grell says. Not because you care about what the Yard does, but because you have to get back the estate, ASAP.

Your katana cuts through to the souls like a warm knife through butter. It's almost a joke how easy it is, compared to Grell's heavy duty (and not to mention noisy) death scythe.

"Is there not a volume button for that thing? At this rate, you'll end up waking the whole district before these souls are all harvested."

"Ah-ah-ah! Only _reapers _can hear it," He says, matter-of-factly.

About twenty long minutes later we had taken care of them all. Grell walks the way home with me since he knows I haven't gained the teleporting ability yet. He seems annoyed by this and groans the whole way back to the Phantomhives.

"Oh, shut you trap, you could have just left me by myself." You say as you climb back through the window.

"But I feel like I'm letting you get raped or something," He says, making an awkward face.

"Well then, stop complaining!" You giggle as you jump down into the room. "Toodles!"

And then you lock the window.

Now, after a long night of no sleep and far to much Grell, you have to work with Mey-Rin, the most troublesome maid there is. The only reason she's hired here is because she's the best sniper in the better part of planet earth. But you? You are hired here for a special reason. For a promise you know you'll never break. But will Sebastian hold up his part of it?

"Well, there's no telling at this point," You say to yourself, now midday.

"What's that you're saying?" Mey-Rin asks you.

"Oh, nothing, just talking to myself."

"That's a sign of dementia, you know?" Sh says.

"Now don't go jumping to conclusions. After all, I'm a lot more sane than you." You giggle.

"Yes, maybe so, but nobody is as able as Sebastian, no they aren't!"

"Well, Sebastian may be one hell of a butler, But I am one killer maid." You say to yourself, quite amused.


	3. Chapter 3

+ . . : Chapter Three : . . +

The snow begins to fall outside, so you watch as you polish the sparkling tiles. The snow is not like the clumped up Springtime snow, but the light December snow, fresh and cold.

Come to think of it, Ciel's birthday is in a few days. But he never celebrates it, if anything, he hates it. Sebastian has never told you why, but he never said anything about telling each other everything in our deal.

You remember that day so clearly. . . The day you made the deal with Sebastian.

:::::::::::::::::::::

The sun was beating down on you. You were called out here by one of the Faustian allegiance members, Sebastian, was it? He wanted to talk to you about something, make a proposal with you. It was awful hot for te middle of April, and it's also a surprise that the sun is showing at this time of year.

"Ah, you've shown," Said a tall man with silky black hair, a black tailcoat and unseemingly possible pale complection.

Of course you're skin is quite pale as well.

"You must be [name]," He continues, "I'm Sebastian."

"Well, Sebastian, what does a demon like you need from a reaper like me?"

"You see, I'm in a bit of trouble with some of your kind." He says, unamused

"And how am I supposed to help?"

"All I need is for you to help protect the young master and others he holds dear. At least until the other reapers are off my back."

"'Young master'?" You ask, "You know, names are important to me."

"Ciel Phantomhive is his name." He answers. After a long pause you speak again.

"What's in it for me?"

"I will give you one thing you want, anything. Grant your wish, in a way."

"A wish, you say?" You are now quite interested in this deal. Anything. . . anything you want. Money, the finest jewellery, or maybe clothes. Eternal life, even death. Absolutely anything.

"I've made up my mind," you say confidently, "I will help you as long as you grant this wish."

"Alright then, what is it you want?"

"I want to be loved by someone. I don't want to be an outcast anymore."

"Your wish is my command," Sebastian says with a demonic smile. "Then, shall you follow me?"

"Of course, Sebastian."

:::::::::::::::::::::

Mey-Rin's squeal startles you out of your thoughts.

"Watch out!" You yell, running towards her. You're lucky this time it was only a few plates that fell, and even luckier you caught them all.

"Oh drat!" She says, "I'm sorry!"

"Just be more careful, alright?" You reply, handing back the plates.

"Alright," She sighs, finally putting the plates away one-by-one.

"[name]! Can you help me with something?" You hear Finni yell to you.

"Yes, be there in a moment!" You say, running towards the door where Finni was standing.

"What do you need help with?"

"Can you hold this ladder up while I snip this branch? I just keep falling off it every time I try to do it myself!"

"Sure thing, I'll help!" You cheer, holding the sturdy ladder up to the topiary. It's almost hard to believe that he couldn't stay up on this thing, seeing how strong it is. But, then again, he's not exactly what you would call 'weak'.

It doesn't take him long before he's climbing down the ladder and taking it back to the shed.

"Thanks for the help!" He says. "But you ought to go back to help Mey-Rin now, who knows what she could be doing at this point!"

"Okay, and no problem," you reply, hurrying back to the window. Then you realize something.

How is there plants still living if it's snowing?

"Must be the work of somebody superhuman," You say quietly to yourself as you go back to scrubbing the floors.

:::::::::::::::::::::

It's late afternoon now, and you are anything but finished with your work. Bard will be making dinner soon, so you have to hurry up with your work. You keep seeing house centipedes, the nastiest bugs you've run into in the mansion. In fact, you're the only one residing here that isn't afraid of them, except Sebastian, of course.

It takes almost an hour to finish polishing the railings and cabinets. The mansion is so huge, it almost surprises you sometimes.

How could a thirteen-year-old boy inherit something so grand?

It's almost eight o'clock when you get down to your quarters. All of the servants share a room, so maybe it's not exactly 'yours', but close enough to it. Your dinner is cold, but you couldn't care less at this point. You're starving. The small portion of food you get, you devour within seconds. After eating, you decide to bathe and then change into your night clothes.

The servants' bath is not exactly high quality; it's pretty much just a large, metal basin with an old hose attached to it. The water is lukewarm, witch is nice after a long summer day.

Not in December.

'Well, it's better than nothing,' you think, lowering yourself into the tub. The skin on your arms starts to peel off, almost as if you were molting from the shoulder down.

You step out of the tub quickly and quietly after you've finished. Once you've dried off, you walk over to wear you keep your clothes.

When you first got to the mansion, you only had the green skirt and white shirt. Sebastian gave you the maid outfit, but could not find you any nightclothes. In the end, you ended up wearing Ciel's old shirts as pajamas.

His shirts are made of the softest silk. They almost don't fit you, but that doesn't really matter at this point. Besides, you could only wish for one thing from Sebastian, and clothes was not what you picked. There's only two reasons that you kept them. That, and the fact that the shirts still smell like Ciel. A strong, sweet smell, but with a hint of bitterness.

Just like him.

You crawl under the thin covers and close your eyes. . . slowly fading away into a peaceful sleep.

:::::::::::::::::::::

It's early morning when you wake up. You have a habit of waking up early, you realize now. Well, maybe that's not such a bad thing. The earlier you wake up, the more work you get done.

You open your eyes. Normally, you see the early morning light filtering through the grimy windows, but there's something blocking the way. You rub your eyes, blink, try to get a clearer view of what was in front of you.

"Ciel?" You whisper, but in a yelling tone. "What are you doing?"

"Hurry, get up!" He pulls you up out of bed, and even though you were only wearing a shirt and some underwear, he drags you out of the servant's quarters.

"What's going on?" You insist as he pulls you up the grand staircase.

"There, kill it." He points to the corner in the ceiling.

You can't help but giggle to yourself, even without bothering to look at the corner, but laughter is something you have trouble containing. Soon, that giggle turns into an all-out hysterical laugh. You drop to the floor, losing to much oxygen to laughing. After a minute, you can't help but notice Ciel start to crack up. Eventually, the both of you have completely lost your sanity, basically crying you're laughing so hard. This is such an odd sight.

Ciel never laughs. He doesn't even smile.

About five minutes later, the two of you gain your composure. You smile at Ciel as he fixes his clothes.

"Okay, I'll go gr—," You say, looking back at the corner.

The spider is gone. In fact, there wasn't any signs of it being there in the first place.

"It's gone. . ." You turn back to Ciel, who appeared to be staring out the window. He brings his attention back to you and then blushes.

"Y-your shirt. . ." He stutters, and then you realize that the shirt your wearing is almost completely transparent.

"Don't stare!" You cover yourself up and you know your face is as red as a tomato at this point.

"Sorry. . . I didn't mean you get you up at this hour, kn-knowing that you aren't exac—," He stops mid sentence, realizing he's rambling.

"It's okay, don't fret about it!" You say, still covering yourself. "If you'll excuse me."

You scurry back to your room, where, gladly, everyone is still asleep. You change quickly and go straight to work.

:::::::::::::::::::::

The work here is not extremely difficult, coming from a reaper, I guess. You don't get paid much, but room and board is enough for what you reside in. Maybe a few hours of hard-core work, and then your done. It's never anything more than scrubbing the floors, polishing the railings. And dusting the light fixtures. Sadly, however, Mey-Rin was given all of the jobs involving glass and high places, so she naturally breaks things everyday.

At about noon, you decide to start dusting the great chandelier in the foyer. The crystals caught the light nicely from below, but from above is a whole other story. The crystals shine brighter than the sun itself. The gold, shimmering away as it holds on tightly to the crystals.

When you tap the crystals with the duster, the make the prettiest little sound. It's even nicer when they tap each other, almost as if it were some kind of sectional arrangement.

You always take your time with this job.

As you clean the chandelier, you notice a spider web attached to it and the ceiling. This is not something a Phantomhive servant will allow.

"It seems this place is infested with spiders," you say to yourself, trying to get at it. You have no other choice but to crawl onto the fixture and kill it.

Slowly, stealthily, you creep on top of it. It sways a little, but you manage to get your balance. No matter haw afraid you are of this spider, you have to kill it. It's do or die.

You approach it slowly, making sure not to startle it. Grabbing a handkerchief from your pocket, you prepare for attack. The spider's grubby little legs move it's body about a centemeter to the right, altering your attack plan. Locked and loaded, you are about to lunge forwards when, to your regret, you look downwards upon the foyer. The chandelier sways and your heart begins to race. This height is greater than anything you've seen before.

But now is no time to panic. You must kill the spider. You must not fall.

A centemeter, no, a millimeter away from the spider. You just have to close the handkerchief, and your safe.

Then you hear a sudden noise.

The ladder fell down.

Shaking, you try to go forward with the mission, but in the condition you are in is less than stable, to say the least.

You kill the spider, but lode your balance in the process. Falling, falling, until your end.

This is the end.

You take in your last sights, crystals shaking after your presence. Everything seems to be going in slow motion. You take in your last breath, savouring it more than anything. You close your eyes, and prepare to end peacefully. Closing out the world, you shall die with dignity. You take in your last smell, the sweet scent of Ciel.

Ciel?

You open your eyes and see his wonderfully blue ones, bright with life. He caught you, sitting down, and is holding you as if you were a child. One arm under the knee, one on the back. You rest lightly on his lap.

"Just what do you think your doing, [name]?" He asks in bewilderment.

"Th-there was a spider," you reply, holding the handkerchief up to him.

There is a long pause of staring and silent communication, and then Ciel does something completely out of left field.

He hugs you hard enough to make you suffocate. Trembling, he begins to speak.

"Don't _ever_ do that again," He says. "You had me scared to death."

You feel his tears soak your clothing, which makes you cry as well.

"I promise," you reply. "I won't do it anymore. I'm sorry."

He holds you by the shoulders, the both of you now back to reality.

"When I saw you up there, I didn't know what to do, so I just stood there," He says.. "I can't stand seeing you in danger. . ." He looks directly into your eyes.

"The truth is. . ." Ciel continues. "I. . . I. . . ."

He doesn't finish his sentence with words. Something more meaningful, something youu weren't expecting until this very moment.

But even so, you still close your eyes as brings your lips to his, and you stay there for a long moment, frozen in time. In this glorious, amazing moment.

What you've wanted your whole life.


	4. Chapter 4

+ . . : Chapter Four : . . +

You sit there, in the middle of the grand foyer, feeling Ciel's warmth envelope you. You can hardly believe what just happened.

But you're glad it did.

You rest your head on Ciel's shoulder, taking in anything you can from this moment. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Sebastian coming into the room. He pauses, a dumbfounded look crossing his face. He smiles, then leaves.

You turn your focus back to Ciel, now looking him in the eye. He stands, holding your hands and helping you up. Once you are in an awkward, helpless standing position, you realize you've injured your leg

'_As if I don't do that enough,_' you say to yourself.

Ciel courageously picks you up, again holding you like a child by the knee and shoulder. He walks up the stairs, carrying your already-more-than-his-weight body. You can see the pain in his face, but, even after insisting, he won't put you down.

"Ciel, stop it! I'm heavier than you, you can't just carry me around like this! Put me down." You try and squirm out of his grasps, but he won't let you go. An amused smirk crosses his face as Ciel continues up the stairs and down the long hallway to his room. You lay limply in his arms, knowing that you are defenceless at this point. You stare at Ciel's determined face, smiling, knowing now how much he cares about you.

You are so lost in the moment, you almost don't notice when Ciel drops you down on his bed. He sits on the edge, practically panting.

"You're heavier than you look," He says a minute later.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking." You reply, giggling.

"After that fall? I think not." Ciel stands up, turns and faces you. He gives you a sinister, which you don't know how to respond to.

He walks around to the foot of the bed, and you realize now that you actually can't walk. You want to get up out of the bed, but you are stuck.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" You ask, getting worried by the looks crossing his face.

He pauses for a long moment, looking you straight in the eye. Almost communicating telepathically, the two of you just stare at each other.

And then he jumps onto the bed. He grabs you by your forearms, his knees pinning down the skirt of your dress.

"W-what the hell?" You squirm, but it proves useless again. "Get off!"

But you don't really want him to get off, do you?

You relax now, stop trying to wriggle free. You lay there, completely helpless and unable to move. Ciel smiles, but not menacingly. This is more of a victorious smile.

Victorious. What does victory have to do with this?

You blush as you realize what he's trying to do. With all of the strength in your body, you flip Ciel onto is back, with you now on top.

"Gotcha!" You giggle.

"Not quite," Ciel says as you realize your legs are balancing on his knees. He stretches his legs out and you fall right onto him. You are nose-to-nose, mouth-to-mouth with Ciel. You blush as he smiles, now happily, at you.

And this time, you don't close your eyes. You want to savour every moment of this.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Sebastian left for the night to deal with some affairs in the Demon Society. Not like anything happens between the hours of ten and five.

It's about midnight now, but you can't get any sleep. The sounds the other servants are making keep you up, so you decide to take a walk around the mansion. It's so dark, you almost can't see. But the moon illuminates your path.

The chandelier looks even more pretty in the moonlight. Like the glittering stars in te night sky.

You find yourself walking up the grand staircase, tripping up a few times. You walk down the long hallway, admiring the paintings and murals on the wall. The brush strokes and textures of the paintings leave you in awe.

And then, you are left to the only area of the house.

Ciel's quarters.

You are unsure whether or not to go in, but you make up your mind that you will. You see him sleeping soundly in the immense bed. Walking up to him, you slow your steps, careful not to wake him. You sit down on the bed, right next to him.

His sleeping face looks so perfect.

You caress is soft hair, that frames his face so beautifully. You run your fingers down his arm.

His skin is freezing, even with the covers on.

He shivers, looking like a helpless baby animal. Deprived of warmth and compassion.

And then you notice the tears streaming down his face.

The sight of this makes you feel so many emotions at once that you begin to get dizzy. You feel almost like this is your fault, but you aren't sure why.

"He must be having a nightmare," You whisper. You think back to when you were a child, before your reaper days. You would always have someone to comfort you, to be there for you.

Maybe that's what he needs right now.

You quietly crawl into the bed, and curl up with Ciel. Even now, he almost emits negative heat. His tears stop after you lay your head on his shoulder, your hand on his other arm.

Fall asleep almost immediately after that.

:::::::::::::::::::::

"[name]. Wake up!" Ciel calls you. You open your eyes, blinking multiple times, still half asleep.

"Hmm?" You grunt.

"Wake up!"

You pull yourself up, realizing that nobody was there. You looked around for Ciel, but he isn't anywhere. You lay there, silent. '_Was he even there?_' Your thoughts repeat. Shaking your head of the thoughts of his touch that you so desperately wanted to feel again, you roll to your stomach and pull the blankets over your head.

"I must be going crazy." You say as something tugs the sheets.

Maybe not.

It tugs at them harder, until your hold on them is not strong enough.

Standing at the foot of the bed was Ciel, holding the bedspread in his hand. You bring your knees up to your chest and roll onto your side, shivering in the December cold.

"What are you doing?" You ask. "It's not even morning yet."

"Three o'clock is morning. Get up," Ciel says, dropping the sheets and grabbing you by the wrists. He begins trying to pull you out of the ever-so-comfortable bed, but your determination beats his strength. No matter how hard he tries, you won't budge.

"Fine," he says afterwards, "you can stay."

You spread your arms and legs, taking up most of the space on the bed.

"No room for me?" Ciel asks.

"Of course there is. You have the whole bed." You giggle as he blushes, remembering yesterday. "Here, I'll move." You lay on your back, taking up only half of thee bed now.

He spreads the blanket onto the bed again and crawls in. At first you think he will just lay on the other side of the bed, but then he curls up right next to you, putting his arms around you and laying his head on your shoulder. It takes him a minute to get comfortable, a=but then he closes his eyes and dozes off. You stroke his hair gently, and even though it hurts your shoulder, you let him rest there the whole night.

:::::::::::::::::::::

You awaken before Ciel, but you don't dare move, fearing you'll wake him. You stay quiet, something you're quite good at. Eventually, the morning light begins to shine through the windows in Ciel's room and he wakes on his own.

"That's odd." He says, looking around in confusion. "Sebastian usually makes me tea now. I wonder what he's up to.

He gets up, slowly, and adjusts his nightclothes. You get up, too, wanting only to stay in bed with Ciel forever.

To your surprise, he dresses himself, and even _more_ to your surprise, he doesn't make you leave the room.

"Ciel," you ask as he pulls up his socks. "What do I mean to you? How important am I?" You truly want to know the answer to this question.

He doesn't answer for a long time. Each second feels like an eternity until he speaks again.

"More than you may think."

"Well what does that mean?"

"I know your secret," he says with finality. "That you're a reaper. I've known from the start. And you know that I've made a contract with Sebastian, don't you?"

"Yes," You smile. "You're as observant as ever, I see. How did you know I was a reaper?"

"Your eyes. Only Grell, William, you and the Undertaker have eyes like that."

You sigh, flipping your hair away from your face. Ciel stands up and puts his hand on your head.

"Nonetheless," He sits down next to you, ruffing up your hair, "You mean a lot to me." He plants a kiss on your cheek before getting up and leaving the room.

You feel the spot where his soft lips touched your skin. It's still warm, and you are tingling with joy.

Looks like Sebastian held up his side of the deal.

At eight in the morning, Sebastian still hasn't returned and you begin to worry.

"_What if Will got him? What if they are devouring him as I stand here?_" You say to yourself. Since it's Sunday, you have the day off of work. This, however, is worse than having work. Without anything to distract you from Sebastian's situation, you get more and more paranoid. Ciel is in even worse shape though. He is a complete nervous wreck, he hasn't moved from his spot in the garden all day. You sit with him. He rests his head in your neck and you put your arm around his shoulder, comforting him. He shivers, despite it being in the positive degrees. Probably just fear.

:::::::::::::::::::::

"[name]!" Grell yells at you from the window. "Open up!"

You do as he says, reluctantly of course. He climbs in through the window, looking as grungy as ever.

"What happened to you?" You almost laugh at him, seeing as he always tries to look as fabulous as possible.

"The Yard happened. Apperently, a reaper collecting souls on a crime scene is considered 'tresspassing'. The nerve they have!" He grunts, flopping down on the bench in the foyer. "I even lost one of my lashes! I feel so uneven."

You'd swear he was about to burst into tears at that point.

"Where's Bassie?" He asks, combing his tangled muss of hair with his fingers.

"Don't know," You reply.

He moans. "Are you kidding? You mean I came out here for nothing?"

"He has a restraining order against you, remember?"

"Oh, right. Even worse!"

And _then_ he begins to cry.

"Calm down, Grell. I think you need to get help."

:::::::::::::::::::::

It's four in the evening now. Sebastian still hasn't returned. Ciel is with you in his room, door locked, shutting out the rest of the world. He hasn't let you leave his side the whole day. Everytime you pull away, he begins to shake and cry.

I guess that goes to show how, no matter how tough you may look, everyone has a breaking point.

He lays on the bed, curled up in the fetal position. You sit on the sit of the bed, hands holding up your head wearily.

Where is Sebastian?

You hear footsteps approaching to doorway. It's not Sebastian, however. Whoever this is steps a lot heavier than Sebastian.

"Young Master, [name], you have a visitor," Mey-Rin's voice echoes.

It figures that she was the person walking here.

You get up so that nobody can see Ciel like he is now. You open the door slightly and look at Mey-Rin, who steps aside in order for you to see him.

"What are you doing back here?" You ask Grell, who bursts into the room. You wave at Mey-Rin, signalling for her to leave. Then you close the door.

"Grell?" Ciel exclaims, practically jumping out of the bed. "You aren't allowed near here, let alone _be_ here!"

"No, I'm not allowed near Bassie," He replies with finality, plopping himself down on the chair across from the bed. "That's why I'm here."

"What do you mean by that?" You ask him, completely confused.

"Well, obliviously, the won't let me back at the earth base."

"Why not?" Ciel asks, intrigued.

"Well, as long as they've got Sebastian over there, I can't go near that place."

"They've got Sebastian?" You shriek, shaking with fear.

"Yeah. They said that he did something. . . or maybe Ciel did? Hm, I can't remember."

"W-what are they going to do to him?" Ciel asks, hugging his knees on the floor.

"Seeing as Reapers and Demons are equal, they'll probably just hold him hostage until they can do something to make him squirm."

There's only one thing that they can do to make someone like Sebastian squirm.

They're going to get rid of Ciel.

Game over.

"[name]," Ciel says. "We're going."

"What?"

"We're going to get Sebastian."


	5. Chapter 5

+ . . : Chapter Five : . . +

"Have you got everything you need?" You ask Ciel, entering his room, carrying your briefcase.

"Almost. How much money should I take?" He asks, stuffing dome clothes in a small trunk.

"I'll take the money, you just worry about your clothes and such."

He smiles at you, but you see the pain in his eyes. Ciel without his butler is like a child without their mother. It's almost unheard of, and when it is, it's depressing.

Finni saw the two of you off, so you just told him that the Queen had invited us to a resort. (He was quite reluctant to let you go, though, seeing as his last experience at a resort was not all that pleasant.

By eight in the morning, you had already gotten out of London. Ciel had to sit down, seeing that he wasn't exactly 'in shape' for walking. Yes, that's right, you had to _walk_ all the way to Southampton.

"Approximately twenty more hours; can you handle that?" You ask Ciel, lying down on the grass.

"The things I do for Sebastian," He answers, lying down next to you. "Let's rest for a while, 'kay?"

"Sounds good."

You stare at the burning sun as it rises above the misty forest. The droplets of water glow, golden. It's like it's raining shards of gold. Ciels eyes sparkle at the sight. He's always love gold and the way it glistens in the light.

After the sun is risen, not burning like it was before., the two of you go back to walking. Two days of walking shouldn't be too harsh.

"Ciel? Are you alright?" You ask him. He is panting, sweating like a pig.

"Yeah, I'm fine," He says, before collapsing to the ground.

"Ciel!" You run to grab him. He's out cold.

Carrying him is not a challenge. It's his belongings that are a pain in the neck.

'_How much clothes does this boy_ _need?_' You say to yourself. You carry Ciel like he carries you, as if he were a small child. In fact, the more you look at him, the younger, the smaller he looks. Ciel seems like he hasn't eaten in days.

Come to think of it, he didn't eat a thing yesterday. He must be starved.

But you can't do anything about when he is in this state. You take in a long breath and start up walking in a faster pace. As long as you can go fast, you can cut the time down by a couple of hours.

Despite it being December the 13th, it was actually pretty warm out. Probably because you were going further and further south as the seconds tick away.

:::::::::::::::::::::

It's a couple of hours before Ciel wakes up. He starts poking at the scar on your chin where Sebastian stabbed you.

'_I wonder if Sebastian still doesn't like me. . ._' You think as you drop Ciel and his trunk, making sure he lands feet first.

"Let's get something to eat now," You suggest, knowing Ciel would never say no to that.

And you were right.

You stop by a small café on the outskirts of Slough. There's nobody in there, so you can take up plenty of space without being too obtrusive.

Ciel gets most everything on the menu, whereas you just settle for a blueberry muffin. Whilst Ciel is stuffing his face, you get a small map of England, deciding to plot out your route.

Three centemiters took you and Ciel six hours to walk, and London to Southhampton is eight centemiters. So, the remaining five centemiters shouldn't take too much longer than ten hours.

You can thank yourself for that power walk.

"Good news, Ciel! We only have _half_ the time we thought we'd have left, and we aren't half done yet!"

"Good, the less walking, the better." He says, downing a glass of water.

"Slow down! You don't want to get sick now, do you?" You say to him through the map.

He grunts in response, seeing as his mouth is full.

"Let's go," he says after we finish. "We aren't going anywhere fast by doing this."

"Okay, I'll take your stuff," You say, reaching down and grabbing the handle to his trunk.

"Nonsense, I'm not crippled, I can carry it," Ciel replies, trying to take it.

"No way, I'm fine with it! You just have to focus on walking," You start walking out of the café. "Give the man the money that's in my pocket, please."

"Okay, fine," He walks up to you and reaches into your pocket. It's only then that you realise where your pockets are situated. You blush, turning to Ciel.

"Watch where you're reaching!" You say, embarassed.

"S-sorry. . ." He replies, blushing. He gives the man the money and hurries out of the building. "Wait up!

:::::::::::::::::::::

The sun is setting, and you are only a few miles out of Southampton. Odds are you will get there my ten. Both Ciel and you are still going strong. It's amazing what pure motivation can do.

With each of your steps, you grow more weary. But you must save Sebastian at all costs

You look at Ciel, the sweat pouring down his face. He bites his lip, averting the pain away from the rest of his body.

What a fighter.

"Ciel, do you want to take a bre—" You start.

"No. We have to keep going."

"Alright. You determination in impeccable." You say, panting.

"Same to you."

"But it's nothing for a reaper. We feel no pain, just exhaustion."

"Then I've got the bitter end of the deal, eh?"

"If anyone does, it's Sebastian."

"Hm?" Ciel asks, confused.

"He never told you?"

"Told me what?"

"Why I work at the estate."

"No. Why do you work there?"

"A few months ago, Sebastian had called me for a meeting," you say. "He needed my help protecting you."

"Why did he need your help?"

"The reapers were after him for something."

"Wait, so you knew this was coming the whole time?"

"I guess. I didn't know when it would happen. In fact, he ultimately walked into this situation."

"I would have thought he was smarter than that."

"You thought wrong," you giggle.

"But what about this whole deal thing?"

"Oh, yes. He made a deal with me, so that if I were to protect you at all costs, he would grant my wish."

"What was your wish?" He asks, intrigued.

You blush, avert your eyes. How are you supposed to say this to him?

"My wish was. . . to. . . er," you say quietly.

'_No. This isn't something to be embarrassed about,_' you think.

You point your head forward courageously.

"My wish has already been granted, as far as I know."

"And how can you be so sure?"

"I can only tell by asking you."

"Hm?"

"Ciel," you say, running in front of him and stopping him. "Do you love me?"

He looks right into your eyes without hesitation and answers.

"Yes." He grabs you by the jaw and pulls your lips to his.

Tears well up in your eyes. You feel so many emotions at once, you can't help it. You close your eyes, absorbing the moment.

Ciel lets go of you, and you start to cry. You lay your head on his shoulder and he hugs you tightly. You don't ever want him to let go.

You hold hands with Ciel the rest of the walk. He begins limping but refuses your help. His hands are slick with sweat, so it's hard to hold onto them, but you hold on with all your might.

You don't ever want to lose him.

:::::::::::::::::::::

**Okay, okay, I now this chapter is really short (like half of the normal length for me) HOWEVER next chapter will most likely have a word count into the 3000ths, seeing as it is the last chapter (prepare yourself people for a totally awesome finale!) Haha but I digress, hope you've all enjoyed this fic, and that you truly enjoy the final installment of it!**


	6. Chapter 6

+ . . : Chapter Six : . . +

You arrive at the base at around 10 o'clock. The small lamps outside illuminate the door, wooden and rotten. Ciel is not pleased by this sight, to say the least. He makes a disgusted face as you tell him to keep quiet, since you aren't exactly here for a good reason.

Unfortunately, Reapers and Demons are no exactly law-abiding citizens. They don't care what they do as long as something good happens.

You and Ciel sneak in through the door, shaking your head to see that nobody even bothered locking it. The long hallways wind and twist and it almost makes you dizzy. You are completely lost in the darkness until you find a door, left ajar, with light pouring out of it. Sadly, however, it's only a bathroom.

"Honestly," you whisper. "They could at least clean the place up. It smells ghastly in here!"

You through the hall on your right, constantly getting lost. It's like they change the floor plan every few seconds. Finally, you find a room that has voices coming from it. Being very quiet, you peek in, and you see Sebastian.

Chained to the wall and full of bruises. But that kind of stuff doesn't phase Sebastian.

What happens next does.

Ciel bursts into the room, making everyone turn in alarm. Sebastian's eyes grow wide.

"Ciel! Stop!" You yell, running after him, which makes Sebastian even more surprised.

"Release him!" Ciel says imperatively. This is not good, he is just bringing attention to himself. You run up and grab his arm. You put your finger over your mouth, silently telling him to shut up.

"I see you've come, [name], but I'm surprised you brought the young master with you," Sebastian says.

"He wanted to come."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." Ciel says confidently, turning to face him on the opposite wall.

"How nice. I'm glad you care about me, young master." He smiles demonically, as expect from a demon, and then turns his focus back to William, who is completely dumbstruck by this development.

Was he really dull enough not to know you had been working with Sebastian until now?

It figures.

"Well, we meet again, William," You say, narrowing your eyes at him.

He knows that you've hated him your whole time being a reaper. However, he is the reason you're still here, so maybe you shouldn't hate him as much as you did.

But, like Ciel, hatred is what fuels you.

At first, he does nothing, but then, he begins laughing hysterically. He's completely crazy, he's lost his mind.

"You. . . you have the nerve to do this?" William says after gaining his composure. "To make a contract with that Demon scum and then come crawling back to me for help?" He spit on the ground, obliviously furious. "You ought to leave now."

"Make me," You say, getting all up in is face. Since he is taller than you, however, he has the advantage. He grabs you by your forehead and throws you to the wall opposite Sebastian, now focussing on Ciel. The impact of the hit makes you dizzy and you can't even tel up from down. You hit the floor in a daze, staying conscious somehow. Your thoughts are muddled and you can barely make sense of the situation. You see Ciel and Will having a heated conversation.

"What do you want, you little bastard?" Will says, slowly herding Ciel towards a wall.

"Want my butler back." He says as you regain your sanity. You are able to focus more now, sitting up.

"Listen here, you brat, you think yoo can just boss me around?"

"Precisely."

Will grabs Ciel by the neck and pins him against the wall.

"You know, kid, I have a bone to pick with that butler of yours. He won't co-operate with us, so we're going to have to do something about it."

"And that would be?"

"Well, to make him listen, we have to take away something important from him."

Everyone in the room knows what's supposed to happen next.

You watch in horror as Will draws his scythe back, preparing for checkmate in our little game. The craze in his eyes overpowers his sanity.

"Young master!" Sebastian screams from the wall, trying to escape. Ciel is trapped, he can't move. Only one person can do anything at this point.

You.

In your panic and confusing, you do the unthinkable. Jumping in front of Ciel, you take the hit for him. You feel the scythe pierce through your stomach, your blood dripping off the tip and onto the ground in front of Ciel. His eyes fill with tears as Will releases his grip on Ciel's neck. His eyes are triumphant as he holds the end of the scythe and seeing your blood stain your clothes.

You use the wall as balance, trying to stay standing upward for as long as possible. William, however, releases the scythe and sets you free. You fall towards the ground and Ciel catches you, holding you like he always does, which makes you feel so loved, even up until the very end.

"Why. . ?" Ciel says, burying his face in your hair. You stroke is velvety hair once more.

You don't cry, but try and live in the moment as much as you can. He lifts his head and watches in horror as the blood drips from your mouth.

"Goodbye. . . Ciel. . ." You manage to get out before your Cinematic Record bursts out of you. Everything flashes before you. Your childhood, with all of your friends. The family you once knew, the people that were once your allies, eventually faded into the past without even the blink of an eye. Eternity just plays out, not even reconciling with it's alumni.

You see your later years, still from before your reaper days. Your school, your teachers. All of these people are long gone.

And then you see the most painful memory of all.

The day you made your contract with Will, the man you hated more than anything.

A dark, dreary February night, you were freezing in the cold of the late winter. You were alone in a large field, laying down in the snow. You felt so lonely, like nobody loved you. The cold wind was blowing around you, chilling you to the bone. But that was alright.

Out of nowhere appeared a tall man with silky black hair and tinted glasses. You were keeping a cool demeanor on the outside, but panic was setting in on the inside.

'_What does this creep want?_' you had thought.

"Are you happy with your life right now?" He asked.

"No."

"Would you like me to make it better?"

"How so?"

"I can give you something nobody else can." He said, holding out his hand. "Eternal life."

At that point, it seemed like a brilliant idea, but after living for so long, you grow weary and tired. Like you are just sitting on the sidelines, watching time flash by. This was not what you wanted.

As you near the end of the record, you see the day in aApril that you had met Sebastian, when you met Ciel and the servants. When he ordered you to kill the spider, when you fell from the chandelier. A single tear rolls down your cheek now.

A tear of joy, for all of the memories.

You are back to reality now, barely any life left in you. Any normal weaapon would have left you unharmed, but something like a death scythe meant death. There was no way around it.

Ciel was still holding you, and you could see Will letting Sebastian go.

"Well, it seems that breaking his master is as good as getting rid of him." He said.

Breaking his master?

Oh, wait a minute.

You barely have time to muster up that thought before Will comes back over with his scythe, slashing your Record into pieces without hesitation.

The end.

:::::::::::::::::::::

You surface in a dark area, floating on thin air. Your head pounds and your thoughts are a jumble.

"Where am I?" You say to yourself, not expecting the response from another person.

"You are in the thin layer that separates humanity and inhumanity, the border, so to speak." Says a voice.

"What am I doing here?"

"You're inhuman, correct?"

"Correct."

"Well, because of that, you aren't given the same choices as humans."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'll give you two choices; the first, you continue your life as a reaper, but all of your personal belongings will be removed and your presence will be erased. You will go under a new name, new appearance, new everything."

"And the second choice?"

"You continue your life as a lowly human, but keeping all of your things."

You look upwards, a smug look crossing your face. You begin to giggle, then laugh hysterically.

"You really think that's a hard decision for me?" You hug your knees, knowing your choice indefinitely. "I've always hated being a reaper."

"Ah, so it's the second choice?"

"Of course." You say, laying down and closing your eyes. You know you are prepared for what comes next.

:::::::::::::::::::::

The seat of the carriage is soft, but uncomfortable against your back. The early morning light filters through the curtains on the windows.

'_It worked_,' you smile quietly. You still have a headache, but you can remember things a lot clearer. You can feel the stifling pain in your side, but are glad that you can feel pain.

It means you are finally human.

You then realize just how exhausted you really are. You can barely hold your eyes open. You look around the small cabin.

Just you and Ciel. He's reading the newspaper and talking to himself.

"Boring, boring, boring," He says. "Nothing interesting happens in these parts."

You laugh a little, but then have stop because of the piercing pain in your side. Your small coughs grab Ciel's attention. He looks over at you, the happiest look you've ever seen on anyone's face on his.

"How was your sleep?" He asks you.

"Shorter than expected."

"I'd thought you'd say that. How are you feeling?"

"Alive."

"Better than not, eh?" He smiles playfully and you can't help but smile back. Seeing his face makes you the happiest person on earth, even considering your situation.

"Hey, can I see that paper?" You ask, holding out your hand.

"Sure." He places it lightly in your palm, careful not to let you drop it.

You don't care about the content, you only care about one thing, which you find at the top corner of the paper.

"Happy birthday, Ciel," you say, handing back the paper to him with your finger on the date.

December the fourteenth.

"Thank you, [name]," He grabs your hand and kisses it.

You sit up now, feeling a little bit lightheaded, but pretty good overall. Your clothes from the night before are still on, and stained in blood for that matter, but you couldn't care less. You were just elated because you were still alive and well.

Well, maybe that last bit is untrue, but that doesn't matter. You were alive, and that's all that mattered.

:::::::::::::::::::::

When you arrived at the mansion at noon, Ciel carried you all the way to his quarters and let you rest on his bed.

"It's hard to believe that only two days ago, I was here doing the same thing." You say, rolling over onto your good side.

Ciel sits down next to you on the side of the bed. He lowers himself down until his back is flat on the bed, but his waist down is still in the sitting position. He fixes your stockings.

"Those things piss me off. Can't you wear stockings that fit?"

"That's up to you. You do pay my wages, remember?"

"I guess so. Say, [name]?"

"Yes?"

"What do _I _mean to you?" He asks, looking up at you expectingly.

"You mean to me what bees mean to flowers, what water means to the ocean. I couldn't live without you."

He smiles, standing up and walking towards the other half of you. He stands two feet from your face, leans over onto the bed and whispers into your ear.

"Ditto." He says, before leaning in for a kiss from you.

Of course, you accept his invitation without hesitation.

"I love you, [name]." Ciel says after the long, warm, compassionate kiss.

"I love you too, Ciel."

And you sure as hell mean it.

:::::::::::::::::::::

**I just want to thank everyone for supporting me through this little project! It's thanks to you that i got to write this piece! My next project will be. . . um. . . I don't really know how to put it. . . But BASICALLY it will be the Anime Toradora! written in novel form :) hope you've all enjoyed this and will enjoy my next project!**

**~zyxJupiterxyz**


End file.
